


Four Nights

by kat_snow2613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: Four Nights that Sansa sneaks into Jon's bedThis also inspired Between the Air and Earth, so I think they're technically in the same universe.





	Four Nights

Jon felt the bed shifting and the covers moving as someone crawled into his bed. He knew exactly who it was. He wasn’t surprised to see long red hair pop up from underneath the blanket. 

“Sansa,” he hissed. “We’re going to get in trouble.”

“Please Jon, let me stay. I’ve tried over and over again and it doesn’t feel as good as when you do it,” she begged. 

Jon’s stomach twisted in guilt and intrigue. He knew that this was wrong, but he was fascinated by the image of Sansa touching herself. 

“I...I bet if you try again,” he began. 

“Oh hush,” she said, and grabbed his wrist. She led him to the soft spot in between her legs. Jon gasped when his fingers slid easily over her skin. 

“Sansa, we can’t,” he protested.

“Just this one time,” she persuaded. Jon laid still, his hand frozen over Sansa’s skin. He could smell her, she could feel her. He wanted to hear her. He wanted to hear the same soft little whimpering noises she made that time in the godswood. 

“Just this once,” he said, as his fingers began to trace circles over the bump they had discovered, to both of their delight.

Sansa sighed and turned her head. “Yes, I promise,” she whispered.

********

Jon had finally fallen asleep when he felt someone climbing into bed with him. He knew who it was even before the scent of lavender and rose reached him. 

“Sansa, we’ve got to stop this,” he murmured.

She responded by climbing on top of him and pulling off her shift in one elegant motion. She pulled his hands to her breasts. 

“My handsome cousin...the dragon rider….the savior of the realm...how can I possibly sleep when I know you’re down the hall from me,” she teased. She leaned down to kiss his neck and her breasts brushed against Jon’s bare chest. He was already hard for her. His hands went to her hips, making a liar of him as he said, “This isn’t right.”  


“Just for tonight, Jon, to help me sleep,” she reassured him, although as soon as she sank down onto him, he knew what she truly meant. 

*********

The fire had long since gone out and Jon was fast asleep when he felt Sansa slide up next to him and begin to kiss his cheek. He slowly began to wake up while she continued to kiss his neck and chest. 

“Sansa, you need your rest, not just for you, for the baby,” he tried to say as she kissed him.

“Yes, I know,” she admitted. “But my need for you hasn’t lessened at all. In fact...I’m ashamed to admit it’s all I can think about.” 

Jon felt a surge of protectiveness. He pulled Sansa’s face to his and kissed her deeply. “You shouldn’t feel ashamed, my love, ever,” he said as he kissed her. 

“My desire for you has only increased as well,” he whispered as he stroked her full belly and cupped her swollen breasts. She moaned in relief. He knew her breasts were sore, so he turned her on her side and sank into her from behind, holding her to him. He reached between her legs to push her towards her peak. She began to moan and arch back into him. He met her thrusts with his own. “You’re so beautiful, Sansa, my beautiful wife,” he said as he sucked hungrily on her neck. They clutched one another desperately as they came, both struggling to breathe. 

“Now, you have to promise me you’ll get some sleep,” he said, collapsing back into bed. 

“Of course,” she said, as she settled into his arms to finally fall asleep.

 

**********

Jon woke up when he felt something in his bed. He could hear giggling. He threw back the furs. Instead of copper waves, he found a head of dark brown curls and light violet eyes staring back at him. He pulled Aemon to him as his son shrieked with laughter. 

Sansa sat down on the bed. “Someone missed you,” she said smiling. 

Jon surprised Sansa by grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. She laughed the same as Aemon had, and wrapped her arms around both of them.

“You’re never going to stop sneaking into my bed, are you?” he asked as they both settled on his chest. 

“No, never,” she finally admitted.

“Good,” he said, as he kissed the top of her head.


End file.
